Yume-Dream
by iAngelicDemon
Summary: Over a century later Sebastian can't forget Ciel after taking the latter's soul and his memories flow into his dreams. Too bad it was only a dream. Bad summary but please R&R!


My first story on this profile! It's a one-shot and I'll be making a rated one for all you hardcore yaoi fans :p Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

**Yume-Dream  
**

It's been over a century since I devoured Ciel Phantomhive's soul. Even though I've made many contracts over all these years the only soul and mind that completely captivated me was the one of my 'Bocchan'. Demons aren't supposed to have feelings and I've convinced myself that before and after his death, but I couldn't and still can't help but have this feeling of loneliness within my nonexistent heart. Each and every time something that reminds me of him, a wave of sadness would wash over me. My dreams are always consisted of him and only him. Even though demons don't need sleep; it is still a luxury that we like to take advantage of.

I laid on my bed, full from the last soul I had just eaten. It tasted sour and sweet with a little tang, but it would never compare to Ciel's. 'Ciel' I thought. I closed my eyes; his image appeared in front of me. Although it has been 147 years, his appearance is still fresh in my mind. His heart shaped face, his blue-black hair that would sometimes cover his lavender eye that contained the seal of the contract; his other eye, the color of azure, menacing and sarcastic but sometimes playful, along with his rare genuine smile that he showed only on special occasions and lastly his rose colored lips and milky complexion. With the thought of him on my mind I decided to sleep and hopefully dream of him again.

_"Sebastian." My 'bocchan' said quietly, as if he were afraid. He was sitting on his bed, his toes now barely touching the floor. He was at the age of a sixteen year old but his body was still very feminine and petite. His arms were relaxed at his side but his fists were clenched. His mismatched eyes looked at me in a mixture of fear, hope, and something else that I did not know of._

_"Yes, bocchan?" I asked while standing up after I had finished buttoning his shirt. I could sense that he was nervous but for something that I knew nothing of._

_"Kiss me." He whispered as he looked toward the ground. I stood, unmoving, stunned at his request. 'Why?' the thought ran through my head. He had kissed Lady Elizabeth several times and knew what it felt like so why would he request such a thing? My pulse quickened as the urge to fulfill his request was slowly consuming me and wanting to go farther than just a kiss. 'Demons do not have feelings' I reminded myself once more, as I had for the past six years. 'Besides he is probably just teasing' I thought._

_"That is a strange request, bocchan." I said while I smiled and looked down at him. He lifted his face, tears collecting at the brim of his eyes. His eyes were filled with the emotions of hurt and sadness. As soon as I saw them my smile vanished and I wished to take my words back. He then looked down and shook his head._

_"It wasn't a request." He said in a barely audible voice to himself, but I had heard with my demonic ears. Silently I kneeled and cupped his face in my gloved hands before fulfilling his wish. At first he froze but then started to kiss back gently, still lacking experience. As we broke apart I smiled, his face still in my hands._

_"Is that enough bocchan?" I asked, knowing that he wanted more. Gently he shook his head and brought me forward by pulling my tie. His lips were millimeters away from mine. Our gazes met, his mismatched eyes filled with want._

_"More." He said in a hoarse voice. I closed the distance between our lips and watched him close his eyes. The kisses were all slow short and sweet; there was no urge to do more than simple exchanges. "Sebastian." He whispered._

_"Yes my bocchan?" I asked while memorizing his cute, flushed face._

_"Stay and sleep in my bed tonight." He ordered softly. I gave him another chaste kiss before taking off most of my clothing except for my white dress shirt and pants. I folded them and placed them at the foot of the bed so that when morning came I would put them back on before continuing my daily duties. I blew out the candles just before he grabbed my right hand with his left and pulled me onto the bed while scooting over to make room for me. I smiled as he cuddled into my chest before I pulled the covers over the both of us. He looked up and gave me one last kiss before whispering three words I had not expected to hear. "I love you, Sebastian." He said before falling asleep. I said nothing as I kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair. 'Demons don't have human emotions.' I reminded myself._

Slowly I woke up with a heavy weight on my chest. 'All because I was dreaming of him.' I thought. Dream? Yes. I had dreamt a memory of Ciel; something that I shouldn't have remembered. My lips and body tingled as the memory of him lingered.

"Dreams express wishes." I said to myself, my voice hoarse and constricting from suppressing my emotions. If I could continue dreaming of Ciel… "I wouldn't need anything else." I finished aloud. All because of a dream I now know I wouldn't need anything but him.

I sat up while chuckling at my weakness. I leaned my head back on the wall thinking about my 'bocchan'.

"Bocchan…I…I love you." I whispered allowing the forbidden feelings to finally seep into me, as I started to drift to sleep once more.

"I love you too Sebastian. Sweet dreams." A familiar voice gently and sweetly said in my ear before I decided to surrender to darkness.

Dreams express wishes… Dreams… Yume. It was only a dream.

**The End**

* * *

Wow… that was tough… the beginning and the ending of this story and the rated one will be the same but the memory of course will be different. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review.

**Vocab**

Bocchan - Young Master

Yume - Dream


End file.
